The Nearness of you
by polluela
Summary: ¿Existe algo más extraño y especial que estar enamorado? [GV Oneshot]


**The Nearness Of You **

_Para__ Tsubasa._

* * *

El vaivén del vagón ya había llegado a su fin y todas las personas a nuestro alrededor comenzaban a ponerse de pie en el ritual de recoger sus pertenencias y salir de inmediato al exterior, pasé mi mano por el vidrio humedecido para ver la estación de cerca y detenerme por un instante en el cartel con grandes letras negras: **"Bienvenidos a Satán City"**

"Ya llegamos" Susurré suavemente a mi acompañante. El viaje de cinco horas ya había concluido, volví a cuestionarme la necesidad de viajar por estas vías, todo hubiese sido más fácil si hubiésemos volado hasta aquí, pero sin duda, el cansancio nos los impidió.

Moví despacio a Videl que dormía profundamente en mi hombro, ella abrió sus párpados despacio, levantando su rostro aún somnoliento. "Lo siento… Me quedé dormida…" Sobó su rostro con los dedos, acabando con una mirada cansada.

Nos levantamos del asiento con calma, ambos nos colocamos los abrigos, bufandas y otros accesorios requeridos para soportar el clima que hace días atacaba a la ciudad y todas las cercanías. Tomé los bolsos de la parte superior y los bajé a nuestra altura, esperé a que Videl se abrochara bien el saco y tomé su mano para salir.

Bajamos del vagón con tranquilidad, habíamos llegado a Satán City a la hora debida. Aunque el viaje resultó un poco incómodo y con el constante silencio de dos personas exhaustas por dos días de investigación en la capital del Este, todo resultó cómo debía y más que mal, ya estábamos en casa. 

La guié hasta el _check-in_ de la estación donde mostramos algunos papeles, convencimos a la policía que nunca haríamos ningún atentado y que éramos ciudadanos correctos. Luego de tal situación nos dirigimos a la salida en silencio, Videl aún despertando y yo aún repasando las últimas cosas que habíamos hecho, nos detuvimos en la entrada principal, sin sentarnos en ningún lugar, esperando a que se acercara un taxi o un bus que nos transportara a ambos a casa, porque de volar, no habían energías.

El tiempo pasaba y maldecía en mis adentros el sistema de transporte, cuando mi novia inspiró por sorpresa, y yo sin darme cuenta de nada, seguí esperando algún automóvil concentrado.

"Alejémonos de aquí..." Habló en un tono duro, de un solo golpe.

Videl sujetó con aún más fuerza mi mano, su frente sudó levemente y finalmente ocultó sus ojos para acentuar aun más sus rasgos vulnerables.

"¿Eh?... ¿Porqué?, ¿Ocurre algo malo?" Interrogué desconcertado.

Acentué mi mirada al exterior, buscando la posible razón de tanta molestia, volví a mirar a Videl, pero esta se encontraba de lado hacia mí, ocultando su mirada tal cual arrepentida de una acción no cometida.

"¿Tiene algún problema?"

Una voz grave me hizo ascender la cabeza, algo muy poco habitual en mis gestos y por mi concebida altura. "N-no... grac~"

Videl apoyó su cabeza en uno de mis hombros y volvió a tomar mi mano con firmeza.

Leí en una estampa, puesta en su pecho con letras pequeñas **_'Si desea nuestra ayuda, solicítelo'_.**

Era nada más y nada menos que Spopovitch.

"Gracias" Continué mis palabras, tranquilo. "Estamos bien. Solo esperamos un taxi"

"Pues tendrá que ir a otro paradero, este está deshabilitado." Su voz profunda emergió a la vez que apuntaba hacia el frente. "Al otro lado del parque hay uno disponible."

"Gracias." Repetí. "Iremos hacia allá."

El hombre musculoso giró y se apartó de nosotros con tranquilidad, era difícil no mirarle sin recordar la **_M_** marcada en su frente o simplemente recordar que hacía años atrás, la misma persona había tratado de aniquilar a Videl. Sin duda había pasado mucho tiempo, y seguramente, ni siquiera recordaba nuestros rostros, o que hace años atrás nos habíamos reunido con otras intenciones… y efectos.

Con su otra mano, Videl tomo mi abrigo con fuerza, no dije nada y pensé cómo había conseguido su vida en este mundo, luego de lo sucedido con Buu.

"Quizás era un buen hombre después de todo" Mencioné, ya cruzando la calle en dirección al otro paradero, encontrando el silencio en mi acompañante. "Tal vez, sí consiguió una buena oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo todo, ¿No lo crees?"

La observé luego de un tiempo, su mirada seguía baja, cerró sus ojos y suspiró sentándose en una banqueta que apareció ante nosotros, dejó su bolso a un lado y se desplomó totalmente, apoyando su cabeza con ambas manos. "Creo que... Es un mal recuerdo para mí..."

"¿Mal recuerdo?, Pero si ha pasado mucho tiempo..." Me senté con las manos centradas.

Videl recorrió mi cuerpo con sus ojos y acabó observando los míos. "¿Acaso no te trae malos sentimientos _Cell_?"

"Muchos" Afirmé contemplativo a su figura. "Pero he tratado de superarlo, aunque muchas veces caigo en lo mismo..."

"Verás..." Volvió a suspirar para levantar su cabeza hacia el cielo. "Aquella batalla... En el torneo... Junto a Spopovitch"

Me incorporé para encontrar una mejor vista, acercándome un poco más.

"No... No fue solamente una derrota, ¿Sabes?" Volvió a dedicarme una mirada seria. "Solía ver a Spopovitch en los entrenamientos de mi padre y su aspecto no dejaba de darme una sensación extraña..."

El vaho salió de su boca, mezclado con cierto aire de tristeza que repercutió a su alrededor.

"En esos tiempos, como bien sabes, comencé a experimentar cosas distintas... Pero nunca tanto como aquella masacre... Más aún... Fue una de las primeras veces que me sentí verdaderamente humillada por un hombre... Y fue muy doloroso"

Estuve a punto de hablar, pero me adelantó.

"Quizás fue esa la razón por la cual acepté totalmente la semilla del ermitaño, en la enfermería"

Fruncí el entrecejo confundido, para mí aquel gesto fue tan normal cómo haber ayudado a alguno de mis amigos o familiares.

"Tan solo _esa_ vez..." Abrochó un botón suelto de mi abrigo. "Esa vez ya no necesitaba demostrarme tan fuerte ante un hombre..."

Ascendió su mano a mi bufanda para envolverla a mi cuello y tapar mi boca,  ignorando mi cara conmocionada y por sobretodo, asombrada.

"Acaso, ¿Alguna vez no has sentido aquella seguridad?, ¿De que simplemente ya tienes a alguien que te puede proteger?..."

Parpadeé y me quedé sentado sin emitir ningún sonido, me mantuve quieto, pensando en aquellas palabras. Era de imaginar que no se refería a una seguridad que uno puede sentir junto a la familia, más bien de algo más profundo y latente. Sin dudarlo, sentí su mirada nuevamente por mi cuerpo, hasta bajar y observarla pasar su mano por la frente.

Era interesante que a estas alturas aún existieran cosas nuevas que conocer.

Me sentí ruborizar sin explicación, nunca en mi vida llegaría a tal reflexión y por mucho mas que lo intentara, nunca podría hacer que mis palabras tuvieran tanta repercusión en alguna persona.

"Vaya... este día si que hablo cosas..." Videl se puso de pié, arreglando su abrigo y acomodando su bolso. "¿Vamos ya?"

Como un resorte me puse de pié, ella siguió caminando, tal cual como si lo que hubiese pasado hubiera sido algo tan normal cómo siempre.

Quise besarla con todas mis fuerzas, demostrarle que la admiraba, decirle que era una mujer muy madura, que siempre lograba hacer que me ruborizara en público, que era una de las pocas personas en lograr mi perplejidad y silencio, que aquel día en la enfermería hubiera muerto por haberme quedado un rato mas junto a ella, que era capaz de devolverme a la estación y abofetear a Spopovitch hasta que se disculpara... Muchas cosas.

"¿Gohan?" Se detuvo, girando y mencionando mi nombre.

_Tantas_ cosas.

Caminó lentamente hacia mí, y yo la esperé, con la mirada baja.

"¿Gohan?" Repitió con la misma normalidad.

Subí mi cabeza despacio con una sonrisa. "El Invierno ya ha llegado del todo."

Videl entrecerró sus ojos levemente y tomó mi mano izquierda con lentitud. Le dediqué la mejor mirada del día y acaricié su mejilla. Ella, volvió a subir su mano hasta mi cabeza, para acariciar mi cabello que escapaba del gorro que hace días atrás me había regalado. 

"Pero no hace frío aún" Susurró.

La besé mientras la gente caminaba a nuestro alrededor, mientras unos niños reían en el parque, mientras unos jóvenes armaban un muñeco de nieve, mientras ancianos pasaban desapercibidos, mientras que sentía mi vida latir refulgente, mientras sentía el amor rasgar mis entrañas, mientras pensaba esperanzadoramente que ya había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida.

**~Owari******

* * *

Bonus Track: Esta historia esta inspirada en la hermosa canción de Norah Jones: **The**** Nearness Of You**

Pollito 2004 - polluelita@hotmail.com


End file.
